


I'll Always Be Here

by Ameliaponds



Series: Tom Holland x Reader [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Marvel RPF, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 16:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameliaponds/pseuds/Ameliaponds
Summary: (Requested) You’re going to be playing a new character in Spider-Man: Far From Home. It’s your first real role, and you’re extremely nervous and doubting yourself on the first day of filming. Tom helps you through it.





	I'll Always Be Here

******Warnings:**  nothinggggg

 **Word Count:**  ~2.8K

* * *

You had always thought that becoming an actress, and starring in a big movie, would remain a dream for you.

It had been something you had wanted for as long as you could remember, you had always loved acting. When you were a young child, you would spend hours playing “pretend” with all your stuffed animals, creating elaborate stories as you did.

You remembered that one of your favourite “stories” to play out was that you were a teacher, meeting with the parents of your stuffed animals and discussing their performance. You assumed it was because you had seen the parent-teacher interviews your mom and dad had to attend twice a year, and you would pretend each of your stuffed animals had their own story.

When you got older, and grew out of being able to just act by yourself with stuffed animals and a plastic chalkboard in your living room, you found that it was easy to lie to others convincingly for you, especially when it came to your parents in your late teen years.

It was just always something you had loved, even before you knew what it was.

Throughout school, you had always shown an interest in drama class, despite being one of those kids who got nervous when presenting your own work. You hated having the entire class’s eyes on you, listening to what you had written about whatever subject you were forced to.

Acting was different, though.

Stepping into another persons shoes, pretending to be someone you’re not was easy for you. You didn’t fear what people would think about what you were saying because the words were not your own.

That was always your favourite subject.

So, when high school came around, and you could, you took drama class all four years.

You weren’t stupid, though.

You knew your parents wouldn’t approve of you going into school for acting or anything of that sort, and you spent all 4 years of highschool hiding your true feelings.

Whenever you thought about bringing it up to them, you could almost hear their replies in your head. Not to mention what your extended family would think when you told them you had decided to major in Theatre; or anything like it.

_“There’s no jobs in that industry, Y/N. It’s like playing the lottery. You’re never going to get a job if you go into that, it’s better to pick something you find interesting that also guarantees a job.”_

You knew what they would say wasn’t wrong, though. Which is probably why you waited so long to mention it.

You just really didn’t think you could stick to anything else for the rest of your life. There was nothing you found as interesting or intriguing as acting seemed.

Your fear held you back for a long time, regardless.

* * *

When you finally told your parents what your true dreams were, what you really wanted to do, it went just as you had expected.

Almost.

They told you that if you went to school in a different field, they would assist in paying for you to getting you an acting manager. If it worked out in the end, they said, then great.

You knew how to read between the lines, though. You knew what they were thinking; -that you would go into school, earn a degree in a subject that would land you a job, and forget all about this silly acting business.

You didn’t think, for anything in the world, you would ever forget, or stop wishing your dream might come true.

* * *

The day you found out you had gotten the role in a Marvel movie started like any other. You woke up, rushed to get ready, grabbed a granola bar on your way out the door and went to class.

Halfway through your second class of the day, your phone had started to vibrate. You paused from typing what your professor was saying, pulling it out of your pocket to see who was calling.

When you saw your agents name on the screen, you shoved your laptop into your bag quickly, grabbing your jacket and rushing out the door, hoping you wouldn’t miss the call.

You figured that if it was bad news, you wouldn’t want to spend the rest of your day miserable in class. You had been trying to get a role, any role in anything, for a year and a half - so far, nada. 

You were beginning to think maybe you weren’t as good as you thought you were, despite encouragement from your agent. After all, she did get paid to tell you such things. And it wasnt like your parents or friends particularly believed in you. 

When you think back to those few moments as you rushed out of what ended up being the last class you ever attended, you knew that deep down you were expecting a rejection.

That wasn’t what you got, though.

Your agent had excitedly told you that you had done it. You had a role in the upcoming Spider-Man movie.

Your dreams had come true.

_You did it._

* * *

You were chosen to play a character named Jessica Drew. She was a child living in London who had been poisoned with a lethal amount of radiation, then injected with an experimental serum by her father in an attempt to save her life.

After that, however, HYDRA had gotten their hands on her, and she was placed in a genetic accelerator, aging at a slower rate than normal. Spider-man found her in an abandoned HYDRA base when in London for a school trip, and ended up helping him defeat a group of villains who had been after him,  - one of which was also responsible for her being kidnapped - with her superhuman abilities.

You had been filled with glee when you dropped all your classes, together with all the friends you had in your dorm right after you had rushed back and told them the good news.

The happy feeling had carried on when you told your parents, and when you waited for filming to start. It continued through the plane ride, and your first few nights in a new city as you waited for your first day.

You couldn’t help but be star struck when you met the rest of your co-workers. You figured that was probably to be expected, though, with how big a fan you were of the previous movie.

Tom had made you especially nervous to be around because of how much of a fan you were of his adaptation of Peter Parker. Plus, once you found out you had got the part, you spent hours watching interviews he and the rest of the cast did in order to try and get a feel for what type of personalities you were going to be around when shooting began.

You weren’t really sure how real people were in interviews, but everyone had seemed down to earth and like the type of people you would get along with. You were going to be the only new young cast member, and you wanted to know what you were getting into, becoming the outsider in this group of people who spent months working alongside one another already.

The thought of being an intruder in an otherwise established group of friends made you anxious to think about.

But still. You had never been happier.

* * *

You don’t know exactly what had overwhelmed you so much on your first day of filming. Maybe that was the day everything had finally started to truly feel real to you.

Seeing the set in all its glory; huge and elaborate, with every detail marked down to a tee, was when you think you remember the first set of unease begin to fill you that day.

You had arrived early, sitting off to the side in a chair with your name on it, going over your lines for the upcoming scene.

You were trying to focus on the script in front of you, but you couldn’t help but be mesmerized by the other scene being filmed, watching in awe at the raw talent this cast had.

It scared you, though.

Suddenly, all you could think was that you didn’t belong here, that you were a joke trying to pretend you were an actress, that you getting this role was a fluke. Your mind raced with all the reasons why you should retreat back to your university dorm, laying in your tiny bed with your best friends around you, safe from judgement of the outside world.

You knew you needed to leave the second your eyes started to well up with tears. You didn’t know where this was all coming from, you had assumed you would be elated to shoot your first scene, that it would be a moment you would always want to remember.

But right now, all you could think about was how far away you wanted to get from doing it, how badly you wanted to hide.

You found a side exit to the building, stepping outside and leaning against the wall, tears slowly but steadily beginning to fall down your face as you tried to calm your breathing. You had half an hour to get a hold of yourself before you had to film your scene alongside Tom.

You figured that, at least, if you got upset again during the scene, it would work in your favour, as it was one where you confront the man who was responsible for your characters kidnapping.

Still, though. You didn’t want to look like the crazy girl who couldn’t keep it together on her first day. You didn’t want to make a bad reputation for yourself, didn’t want the director to think you weren’t capable of doing this, and definitely didn’t want to be replaced.

You were so caught up in your own thoughts that you didn’t notice when the door next to you opened and closed softly, or that someone was standing outside with you as you stared down at your hands, picking at your fingers - a nervous habit of yours.

When you heard someone softly say ‘hey’, you jumped, immediately turning away from the voice to swiftly wipe your hands under your eyes and upon your cheeks to rid yourself of visible evidence you were upset, despite knowing it was useless to try.

Still, you were an actress. It almost felt like second nature to you at this point to try and hide any unpleasant feelings you had. You turned your head back towards the person standing outside with you, seeing that it was Tom. You pretended you weren’t completely aware that he had already seen you crying, that he already knew you were clearly upset.

Of course.  _Of course_ it had to be him, and you had to be making a fool of yourself in front of him before you even really knew one another.

You willed your face to cool down as you felt a heated blush spread across your cheeks.

“Hey, what’s up?” You asked in the fakest voice you had ever produced.

You didn’t know what the hell was wrong with you, why you couldn’t act normal in front of someone who was more or less a stranger, but it was second nature to you around friends and family.

He said nothing, just giving you a pointed look, almost commanding you to spill your problems without even opening his mouth.

You refused. 

You turned your head to the side slightly, feigning confusion as you asked; “Is it time to shoot our scene already? The schedule said it wasn’t for another-” you paused to glance at your phone for the time- “15 minutes.”

He softly smiled, shaking his head slightly. “No, filming is still on schedule. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You seemed upset”

You continued to put on a brave face, hiding your emotions below the surface and faking different ones, like you had been doing your whole life. You thought you were good at it, too. It was your job now, after all. Your career. 

However, something made you think that Tom could see right through you.

You still denied anything being wrong.

Tom almost seemed amused at your stubborn attempts to convince him you were fine.

“You know, when I first had to film my scenes in Civil War, I felt as though I was going to die of a heart attack before I could get to my first scene. The first time I acted on a real set, even though I was pretty young, I remember being nervous too. I can’t imagine how it must feel for you, having your first time on a real set be for a Marvel project. It must be a lot.”

Of course he could see through the facade.

You sighed, admitting defeat before nodding your head. He already seemed to have you all figured out, despite the fact that the two of you had spent minimal time together so far.

“I’m just… I don’t even know; I don’t know why i’m acting like this. This has always been my dream, for as long as I could remember, and yet when I’m faced with the reality of it, I just… I don’t know.” you shrugged your shoulders and looked down again, feeling your eyes start to fill with unshed tears once again.

You focused on the concrete floor beneath you and did your best to hold them in.

When Tom spoke again, his voice was soft as he placed his hand on your back and rubbed it slowly.

“It’s okay to be nervous, Y/N. You don’t have to try and hide it from anyone, we all know how overwhelming this can be at first.”

You let out a dry laugh at his words; “I know that, I just don’t want you, or anyone, to think i’m some silly crybaby who can’t handle her job. Plus, if I mess this up, there’s nothing stopping anyone from firing and replacing me in this role. I’m just a nobody who got lucky.”

“You’re not a nobody! You’re Y/N Y/L/N, you’re a go-getter, you’re a hard worker and you’re an amazing actress!”

“You haven’t even seen me act.”

“Actually, I did see your audition tape, but if you don’t want to count that, then fine. No, I haven’t seen you acting yet, but I know how hard it is to get a role in these movies. Do you have any idea how many other applicants you beat out for this role? Thousands, probably. They wouldn’t have picked you if they didn’t think you were good enough. They’re not going to fire you on your first real day at a brand new job, even if you make a few mistakes. There’s a bit of a learning curve, but you’ll catch on quick.”

“You sure seem confident in my abilities for someone who barely knows me.”

He let out a small chuckle at your sarcastic remark; “I guess I just see something in you. Something that tells me you’re going to be amazing.”

He spoke so confidently, so certain you would make it. You couldn’t help but feel reassured by his words. You were uncertain if it was because he was the lead in the film and telling you that you would be fine, or because he was just the type of person that could calm anyone down.

You surmised that it was probably a little bit of both.

He just seemed to know exactly what to say, as if he could read your mind and see exactly what you were freaking out about.

You couldn’t help but to smile up at him through your lashes, butterflies and warm feelings filling your stomach and chest.

“Thank you Tom, really. That means a lot to me. Especially coming from you.”

“Hey, don’t even mention it love.  _I’ll always be here_  if you need me, okay?”

Your face hurt from how wide that made your smile;

“Yeah, okay.” you nodded your head.

He returned your smile, opening his arms up for a hug. You wrapped your arms around his neck, letting him hold you close and feeling the last of your nerves slowly fade away as he held you tightly and closely.

After what was probably at least a few minutes, you two pulled away from one another, and he flashed you another grin.

“C’mon, superstar. Let’s get to set, our scene is about to start, can’t miss the opportunity to show everyone how amazing you are.”

You rolled your eyes, playfully hitting him on the arm and telling him to shut up as you both started to walk back into the building.

Your first scene went off without a hitch.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: amxliapond
> 
> PS Jessica drew is a real character in the comics and i used parts of her real origin story if anyone was wondering. I made up some of it just to make it simpler lol.


End file.
